


Hogar dulce hogar

by begok



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Después de una misión, Alec regresa a casa.





	Hogar dulce hogar

Una flecha atraviesa el cuerpo del último demonio que queda en pie y Alec no puede evitar sonreír, pensando que por fin podrá volver a casa. Nota la mano de Jace dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalada mientras le da las gracias por guardarle las espaldas y asiente, sin prestarle realmente atención.

  * ¿Estás bien, hermanito? Pareces un poco distraído –Izzy le sonríe, arqueando una ceja y luego le guiña un ojo, cómplice.



Alec sabe que se está sonrojando así que camina hacia el demonio, como si fuera necesario comprobar que su flecha le ha matado, para evitar las miradas de sus hermanos y de Clary.

  * Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Max pasó una mala noche y no he dormido mucho.



No es una mentira. Tampoco toda la verdad. Es cierto que Max tuvo una mala noche, pero incluso en sus peores noches, su pequeño no suele quitarles muchas horas de sueño. También es cierto que no ha dormido mucho, pero el culpable de eso fue Magnus y no un bebé. Y el solo recuerdo de los motivos por los que estuvo despierto gran parte de la noche hace que sienta un repentino calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente para Alec, sus hermanos están tan enamorados de su hijo como él y su sola mención hace que sus gestos se relajen y sus bocas se curven en una sonrisa.

  * ¿Max está malo? –Izzy se le acerca corriendo, contoneándose como sólo ella sabe hacerlo sobre unos tacones de 10 centímetros.
  * Está perfectamente, hermanita, pero los bebés a veces tienen malas noches.
  * Mañana iré a verle.



El nefilim arquea una ceja, mirando a su hermana con ese aire de sabelotodo que tan bien le sale a Alec.

  * Como si eso fuera una novedad.
  * Es mi sobrino –dice la cazadora de sombras, como si eso lo explicase todo, antes de dar media vuelta, con su negra melena ondeando tras ella, y comenzar a andar.



La melena pelirroja de Clary se une a la de Izzy cuando ésta la alcanza casi en la salida. Jace no tarda en seguirlas, como si un imán le atrajese hacia Clary y no pudiera mantener las distancias. Alec no va a juzgarle por ello, él se siente exactamente igual cuando Magnus está cerca.

Decide dejar el informe para la Clave para la mañana siguiente y se despide del resto, deseando estar por fin en casa.

Tarda solo unos minutos en llegar al loft y cuando abre la puerta le invaden un montón de sensaciones familiares. El olor de la colonia de Magnus ahora mezclado con el de Max, el sonido de un sonajero y de algo burbujeando en el armario donde el brujo guarda sus pócimas…

En cuanto escucha abrirse la puerta, Magnus corre hacia la entrada y suspira aliviado al ver que Alec está sano y salvo. Nunca se acostumbrará a esa desazón que siente cada vez que su amante se va a una misión. Sonríe y se acerca a darle un beso de bienvenida y cuando Alec le devuelve la sonrisa, al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se le para el corazón unos segundos. A eso tampoco cree que se acostumbre nunca.

  * ¿Estás bien? –pregunta, aunque sabe que sí porque ha usado sus poderes para asegurarse en cuanto le ha visto.
  * Ya sabes que sí.
  * ¿Algún problema?
  * Todos estamos bien y hay unos cuantos demonios menos en Nueva York. ¿Qué tal por aquí?



El cazador de sombras rodea la cintura de su novio y le pega aún más a su cuerpo, un rápido beso en los labios no es suficiente y necesita algo más. Magnus acaricia sus hombros y sonríe y ese acto tan familiar hace que a Alec se le corte la respiración.

  * Max ha descubierto que tiene pies. No ha dejado de chupárselos desde entonces.



A Alec se le escapa la risa al imaginarse a su hijo chupándose los pies, pero la carcajada se corta a la mitad cuando se da cuenta de que Max podría estar durmiendo.

  * Tranquilo, está despierto y jugando. O chupándose los pies –Magnus pone los ojos en blanco y hace un gesto con las manos.



Los labios de Magnus están tan cerca y Alec le ha echado tanto de menos que no puede evitar inclinarse y besarlos, separándolos suavemente con su lengua cuando el brujo se estrecha más contra su cuerpo. Gime contra su boca cuando los dedos de Magnus se enredan en su pelo y nota un ligero tirón en su cabello.

Definitivamente ha echado mucho de menos eso.

Antes de darse cuenta, su cazadora está tirada de cualquier manera sobre el mueble de la entrada y las manos de Magnus se han colado bajo su camiseta mientras las del nefilim se pelean con los botones del chaleco de su novio en su camino hacia la piel dorada del brujo.

Justo cuando por fin Alec consigue deshacerse del chaleco y comenzar a desabrochar la camisa de Magnus, un llanto rompe el silencio del loft. El nefilim se enfadaría si la preocupación por el bienestar de su hijo no fuera más importante.

  * Iré yo –Magnus se separa con un evidente gesto de resignación en su rostro, pero Alec coge su mano y tira de él.
  * Déjame a mí. No le he visto desde esta mañana –Magnus asiente y se aparta después de darle un rápido beso en los labios.



Con paso rápido y una sonrisa en los labios, Alec se adentra en la habitación de Max, que deja de llorar en cuanto le ve entrar y alza sus regordetes y azules bracitos para que su padre le coja en brazos.

  * ¿Me echabas de menos, Max? –Alec suspira en cuanto tiene al pequeño en brazos.



Hunde la nariz en su pelo y respira profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de ese aroma tan característico que acompaña a los bebés. Max manotea contra su pecho y emite unos soniditos de felicidad que hacen que el cazador de sombras sonría.

  * Apuesto a que has vuelto loco a papá, ¿verdad? –Alec juguetea con su hijo, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Max ríe a carcajadas y se retuerce entre sus brazos.



Incapaz de perderse la rutina diaria, Magnus les observa desde la puerta, sonriendo cuando ve a sus dos chicos riendo, tan felices que es imposible no contagiarse de tanta felicidad.

  * Es muy bueno, aunque te echa de menos.



Alec se gira al escucharle, aunque sabe perfectamente que Magnus siempre les observa, dejándole su tiempo con Max cuando vuelve de una misión, como si quisiera compensarle por pasar más tiempo con su hijo que él.

  * Yo también le echo de menos… y a ti –Alec ladea la cabeza y Magnus se acerca rápidamente.



El brazo libre de Alec rodea rápidamente la cintura de Magnus y le atrae para darle un beso en los labios, que se interrumpe cuando la regordeta mano de Max impacta directamente sobre la mejilla del cazador de sombras. Cuando los dos adultos se giran para mirar a su hijo, el pequeño sonríe de oreja a oreja y balbucea, agitando las manos descontroladamente frente a ellos.

Cuando Max comienza a chupar el dedo pulgar de Alec de forma desesperada mientras gimotea a pesar de los juegos de su padre, Magnus decide que es hora de preparar el biberón. Regresa al dormitorio de su hijo unos minutos después y le tiende la cena de Max a su novio, que lo coge mientras le devuelve una sonrisa.

  * Iré a preparar la cena.



Alec asiente y centra su atención en el pequeño, que agarra con todas sus fuerzas el biberón intentando llevárselo a la boca sin mucho éxito y arrancando sonrisas de ternura de su padre, que lo guía hasta que está entre sus labios. Adora esos momentos de tranquilidad con Max, observarle mientras descubre el mundo o juguetea distraídamente con sus manos, seguro y feliz como cualquier otro niño. Sólo espera que Max sepa que él y Magnus siempre estarán ahí para él.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Magnus abandona el cuarto del bebé y se dirige a la cocina. Adora a su hijo, pero desde que apareció misteriosamente en la puerta de la Academia de los cazadores de sombras, él y Alec cada vez tienen menos tiempo para ellos. Y le echa tanto de menos a veces…

Suspira con resignación y comienza a preparar la cena. Al menos Alec no ha sido herido en la misión y está en casa con ellos.

Está tan absorto cocinando que no escucha llegar al nefilim, que le abraza por la espalda y roza su cuello con la nariz. Sonríe y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación de su fuerte cuerpo pegado a su espalda, el aroma de su piel y la calidez de sus manos sobre su estómago.

  * ¿Se ha dormido ya?
  * Como un tronco –Magnus siente el aliento de Alec contra su cuello y se estremece–. ¿Dónde estábamos antes de que Max decidiera interrumpirnos?



El cuerpo de Magnus reacciona al instante al escuchar las palabras de su novio, el corazón late más deprisa, la respiración se acelera y la sangre ruge en sus venas. Alec ríe contra la piel de su nuca y le estrecha aún más contra su pecho, comenzando a meter las manos bajo su camisa.

  * Me alegro de que no te hayas vuelto a poner el chaleco –el tono del nefilim es bajo y suave y a Magnus se le eriza la piel.



Se gira entre los brazos de Alec y antes de que su novio pueda reaccionar, Magnus atrapa sus labios con los suyos, separándolos sin ceremonias y tirando de su pelo para profundizar un beso que se vuelve descoordinado y necesitado por segundos. Con un rápido movimiento, Alec le coge por los muslos y le sienta sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina, colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas mientras siguen besándose como dos adolescentes en celo.

Algunos dirán que es la adrenalina de la lucha, Alec no sabe si es eso o que simplemente estar más de unos minutos alejado de Magnus es demasiado para él, lo cierto es que siempre que vuelve de alguna misión, el nefilim necesita desesperadamente a Magnus.

Se besan durante una eternidad o solo unos minutos, Alec no sabría decirlo, sólo sabe que le sabe a poco. Quiere… Necesita más. Recorre el cuello de Magnus con sus labios, besando y lamiendo la piel que tiene a su alcance. Sus manos desabrochan la camisa del brujo y acarician su pecho, pellizcando suavemente sus pezones hasta que Magnus gime y arquea la espalda.

  * Alexander… –el brujo gime el nombre de su novio al tiempo que tira de su pelo hasta que sus rostros se encuentran a pocos centímetros, y entonces le besa, con toda la pasión y la necesidad que tiene dentro.



Las fuertes manos del cazador de sombras sujetan las caderas de Magnus, pegándolas a las suyas hasta que sus erecciones se rozan y el brujo gruñe contra su boca, desesperado porque llevan demasiada ropa puesta.

Y entonces se oye un gritito infantil al fondo y los dos adultos se detienen en mitad de un beso desesperado. Luego suena algo parecido a un lloriqueo y Alec bufa frustrado por la interrupción. Comienza a separarse de Magnus para atender a su hijo cuando el brujo rodea su cintura con los brazos y le detiene.

  * A veces se le pasa solo. Dale un par de minutos.



Escuchan en silencio y sin moverse cómo Max hace diferentes ruidos desde la cuna, desde grititos de felicidad a gruñidos de enfado durante unos segundos, luego los sonidos van disminuyendo en intensidad y frecuencia hasta que, tras un suspiro, desaparecen.

  * Te lo dije –Alec se burlaría de su novio por esa cara de sabelotodo que tiene en ese instante, pero tiene otras cosas en mente en ese preciso instante.



El cazador de sombras sonríe antes de lanzarse de nuevo a los labios del brujo, que jadea contra su boca cuando finalmente los dedos de Alec se cuelan bajo sus pantalones y comienzan a acariciar su erección.

Magnus echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se muerde el labio para ahogar el jadeo que puja por salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, los labios de Alec están sobre su cuello, chupando y lamiendo la piel que ha dejado al descubierto, succionando sobre su nuez antes de hacerlo sobre su yugular.

La respiración del brujo es pesada y rápida y Magnus tiene que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Tienen a un bebé durmiendo a pocos metros y no cree que soportara que les volviera a interrumpir el llanto de Max. Mete la mano bajo los vaqueros de Alec y jadea quedamente cuando encuentra la erección de su novio latiendo bajo la tela.

A Alec le cuesta no gruñir de placer cuando los dedos de su novio comienzan a acariciarle. Se reiría de la situación si no estuviera tan desesperado.

  * Te he echado tanto de menos, Magnus.



Magnus le mira durante unos segundos antes de sonreír. Siempre le pilla por sorpresa la sinceridad y naturalidad de Alec. Se inclina hasta que su nariz roza la del nefilim y pone su mano libre sobre el pecho de su novio, a la altura del corazón.

  * Yo también te echo de menos, Alexander.



Se sonríen durante unos segundos, Magnus acaricia la mejilla de su amante con los nudillos antes de inclinarse y besarle en los labios. Las manos de ambos siguen acariciando al otro y Alec siente que todo empieza a darle vueltas.

Apoya la frente en la de Magnus y respira profundamente mientras observa cómo los ojos de su amante lanzan destellos amarillos cuando su pulgar acaricia la punta de su erección. Lleva su mano libre a los labios de Magnus, que los separa inmediatamente, gimiendo cuando los dedos se adentran en su boca y lamiéndolos como si fueran otra parte del cuerpo del nefilim. Alec respira con dificultad mientras sus ojos permanecen atentos al modo en el que la lengua del brujo traza círculos sobre su índice.

Se separan el tiempo imprescindible para que Magnus baje de la encimera y se dé la vuelta mientras Alec baja sus pantalones hasta dejar al descubierto los glúteos del brujo. Se lame los labios inconscientemente mientras comienza a preparar a su novio, que se agarra a la piedra y deja caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, ahogando como puede los gemidos que suben por su garganta.

  * Hazlo ya, Alexander…



Magnus no sabe si es una orden o una súplica porque su voz suena rota y desesperada, pero también exigente. Aunque a Alec no parece importarle mucho y ríe contra su cuello, apretándose más contra él para dejarle ver que no es el único que está dolorosamente excitado esa noche.

El brujo está empezando a pensar que tal vez debería ser más claro con su petición cuando los dedos de su novio le abandonan y, sin dejarle tiempo a prepararse, nota su erección abriéndose paso en su interior, lentamente pero sin detenerse. Magnus suspira cuando al fin se siente lleno y los brazos de Alec le rodean, estrechándole contra su pecho mientras su aliento calienta su cuello y sus labios dejan besos bajo su oreja.

Unos segundos son suficientes para que Magnus se acostumbre a la intromisión y cuando por fin se mueve, indicándole a Alec que todo está bien, la situación se descontrola rápidamente. Las embestidas del nefilim comienzan lentas pero acaban volviéndose rápidas y profundas en pocos minutos.

Los dos saben que no van a durar mucho pero intentan alargarlo tanto como sea posible porque la sensación de estar juntos es tan increíble que ninguno quiere deshacerse de ella.

El orgasmo les sorprende entre caricias desesperadas, besos ladeados y jadeos entrecortados.

Alec descansa la frente contra la coronilla de Magnus, que se aferra a la isla con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos, sosteniendo el peso de sus cuerpos. El nefilim siente que las piernas van a fallarle y agradece tener el firme cuerpo de su amante para apoyarse. Respira hondo un par de veces antes de intentar moverse cuando nota cómo Magnus se estremece entre sus brazos.

  * ¿Estás bien? –pregunta junto al oído del brujo con voz suave y preocupada.



Magnus tarda unos segundos en responder, primero traga saliva y respira hondo antes de apoyar su espalda en el pecho de Alec, que le sostiene con firmeza ahora que parece haber recuperado las fuerzas.

  * Aún no siento las piernas, pregúntamelo otra vez más tarde –Alec ríe quedamente y le estrecha antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.



Comienzan a vestirse de nuevo cuando Magnus se da cuenta de que la cena aún está por hacer y no tiene ningunas ganas de ponerse a cocinar. Chasquea los dedos y sobre la mesa del salón aparecen dos humeantes y sabrosos platos.

  * He dejado el dinero junto a la caja, así que no me eches la charla, cazador de sombras –dice el brujo ante la protesta que sabe que va a recibir.



Están a punto de sentarse a cenar cuando desde el dormitorio de Max llega un ruido. Los dos corren hacia la habitación, los dedos de Magnus crepitando luz naranja y Alec con la espada preparada, para encontrarse con que el sonajero con el que habitualmente se entretiene su hijo ha rodado por la cuna hasta caer al suelo. Max les mira con ojos somnolientos, sonríe y vuelve a dormirse.

Magnus suspira aliviado y acaricia la espalda de Alec, que pasa un brazo por su cintura y le atrae hacia él. Permanecen unos segundos abrazados en la habitación del pequeño, observando cómo duerme Max.

  * Hora de cenar, Alec. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas porque aún no he acabado contigo.



Alec sonríe y se inclina para besar a Magnus, que suspira incapaz de creerse la suerte que ha tenido de encontrar a ese hombre y a ese pequeño.


End file.
